1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding stirrup, aimed at providing the rider, at the various speeds, with stability, comfort and security. According to the invention, the various mechanical components used are very precisely calculated with reference to the opposing forces. The value of this innovation includes the reduction of the muscular fatigue and the microtraumatisms generated by the impacts, and the increase in security due to an open three-quarter supporting structure making it easy to remove the foot. Additionally, according to the invention, an ergonomic floor closely hugs the shape of the foot.
2. Description of Background Information
Ninety percent of the stirrups sold are not furnished with a shock-absorbing system. In certain cases the sole on which the foot rests may be furnished with a rubber sole serving more as a non-slip element than a shock absorber. At certain rapid speeds (e.g., full gallop), in the kick-backs, the feet of the rider tend to jump on the sole causing a loss of balance, or loss of the stirrup. The comfort and stability of the rider remain quite precarious, as the impacts imposed by his mount are directly transmitted to the bones, to the muscles and to the ligaments of the rider.
The remaining ten percent of stirrups sold are articulated stirrups furnished with a shock absorber, using either springs or rubber silent blocks. However, the drawback of these existing models are their excess flexibility. The materials used are not sufficiently suitable for the opposing forces, which has the effect of increasing the movements of the foot instead of assisting them. Consequently, many riders have tested and then abandoned them, as the technique does not correspond to the needs of the rider.